


Wrapped Up in You

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gladio Needs a Hug, Home after a Long Day at Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Gladio goes home tired after a long day at work. He needs a hug, and you're more than welcome to oblige.





	Wrapped Up in You

“Babe, you home?” Gladio calls from the entryway, already shucking his boots off.

“Couch,” you say absentmindedly before registering the tone of his voice. “You okay?”

“Hmm. Just a long day,” Gladio says in a low rumble.

You stare at him for a few seconds before raising both your arms and saying, “Come on.”

“Hmm?”

You pat the space between your legs on the couch, then raise your arms again. “Come on, sit.”

He does so, and his back promptly covers your face.

You laugh out loud and he grins. “Okay, you’re too big,” you say. “This won’t work.”

He looks back at you and waggles his eyebrows. “I’m too big?”

“Shut up,” you laugh again. “Sit on the floor.” He sits down rather heavily, his tiredness evident.

“Lean back,” you instruct him, and he does as you say.

Then you card your fingers through his hair, lightly scratching as you go. “Wanna talk about it?”

He sighs in pleasure at your ministrations. “Not tonight.”

“Okay,” you relent easily, knowing that he’ll open up soon enough. You continue combing his hair with your fingers for a while, until you feel him nodding off to a light, easy sleep.

You pull him back gently into your arms, so that his head rests on your chest, then kiss the top of his head. “’Night, Gladdy.” You place your arms around him and you close your eyes in content.

**Author's Note:**

> In the original work, the first word is "Y/N". I just switched it up here to a term of endearment. :)
> 
> This short fic was written in response to this [Tumblr post.](https://tideborn-of-instinct.tumblr.com/post/172082556100/headcanon-gladio-has-to-be-strong-and-protective)
> 
> Original work is found [here.](https://raidelle.tumblr.com/post/172093740712/tideborn-of-instinct-headcanon-gladio-has-to-be)


End file.
